Kidō (AlurVerse)
Kidō '(鬼道, ''Spirit Way) is a form of Shinigami combat that revolves around Reiryoku-based techniques with various effects. Kidō is one of the four elements of the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō Mechanics Each spell is graded on a scale from 1 to 99 and are split into two major classes: '''Bakudō '''and '''Hadō, spells of the latter being the most powerful and most difficult to perform. To use Kidō, a Shinigami must recite the specific incantation for the spell, which is often long and requires a few seconds to speak. The power of a spell relies on the power of the user, as even a low-level spell can be utterly devastating when utilized by a high-class Shinigami. Kidō Classification * Bakudō '(縛道, ''Way of Binding): These spells are designed to protect, seal anyone, and offer overall support to the casters. * 'Hadō '(破道, Way of Destruction): These spells are designed specifically for offensive attacks. ** 'Gisei Hadō '(犠牲破道, Sacrificial Way of Destruction): Hadō spells that are so powerful, they require a catalyst (Such as a body part) in order for the spell to work. * 'Kaidō '(回道, Turn Way): Also known as '''Healing Kidō (治療用鬼道, chiryōyō kidō), don't have any numbered spells or incantations. These spells are used to heal anyone. * Uradō '(裏道, ''Hidden Way): These rare spells, while uses the two main classes of Kidō, they aren't apart of the main numbered spells. There are twelve spells in this class, six in each major class and are split into '''Paths (道, Dō). Incantation Classes * Eishōhaki '(詠唱破棄, ''Incantation Abandonment): A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner forgoes using a spoken incantation at all. While it decreases the time needed to release the Kidō, it drastically weakens the spell. While anyone well versed in Kidō can use this technique, it is most effective when done by a skilled practitioner, otherwise the spell could utterly fail (e.g. explode in the user's face). The most skilled experts are capable of using this technique to amazing effect. This type of incantations is the most commonly used among the Shinigami. * 'Nijū Eishō '(二重詠唱, Twofold Incantation): A class of Kidō Incantation where the Kidō practitioner mixes the incantations of two entirely separate Kidō spells together to simultaneously save time and confuse their opponent. * '''Kōjutsu Eishō (後述詠唱, Spoken-After Incantation): An advanced form of incantation where the practitioner generates a spell and only then utters the chant to empower the technique. Naturally, this is best used with spells that do not require to take full effect quickly. In such cases, Kōjutsu Eishō alleviates the issue of swift delivery of complete spells. Moreover, the adversary receives no warning as to what spell is to be deployed. * Naiteki Eishō '(内的詠唱, ''Mental Incantation): Another advanced class of incantation. The practitioner recites the full utterance, or some part of it, in their mind. Such way of casting requires substantial concentration, although the casting time is reduced and the spell produced retains most if not all of its total power. In comparison to Kōjutsu Eishō, Naiteki Eishō requires slightly more time to generate the spell but the spell is already complete upon casting. (Idea by LordGalvatron) ** 'Dōji Eishō '(同時詠唱, Simultaneous Incantation): Nijū Eishō and Naiteki Eishō are combined to take advantage of their most prominent aspects. This demanding technique involves simultaneous recitation of two chants, one aloud and the other in one's mind. Whilst rather taxing this method might be employed to cast drastically empowered spells without a warning as to this increased potency until the technique is launched. Furthermore, an even more complex approach consists of reciting two different incantations at the same time to generate a peculiar hybrid spell. (Idea by LordGalvatron) Kidō Spells Bakudō {| ! colspan="2" style=" text-align:center; font-size:13.5px; font-weight:bold; background:#36454F; ; color:#FFFFFF" | '''Bakudō (縛道, "Way of Binding") |- |{| |- | style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;" |'Number' | style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;" |'Name' | style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;" |'Description' | style="background:#228B22; background-image:-moz-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%);background-image:-webkit-radial-gradient(top,#228B22 20%,#000000 80%); -moz-border-radius: 7px; padding:4px 4px 4px 4px; text-align:center; font-weight:bold; color:#000000;" |'Image' |- |style= text-align:center;|'1.'||style= text-align:center;|'Sai' (塞, Restrain)||style= text-align:center;|Locks a target's arms in place behind their back.Incantation: unknown.|| |- Category:Techniques Category:Shinigami Techniques Category:Ability